


you thought the printer on the third floor was fixed but it still printed the colors way too blue, costing you $0.75 you could never get back

by isb_hermit (orphan_account)



Series: ISB Fantasy [2]
Category: RhodeI Island School of Design
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Bargaining, Canon Universe, Denial, Depression, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isb_hermit
Summary: trickery and lies, deceit and heartbreak. such are the ways of the isb 3rd floor printer...
Series: ISB Fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813333





	you thought the printer on the third floor was fixed but it still printed the colors way too blue, costing you $0.75 you could never get back

the title said it all. what else is there for you to do besides releasing cries of anguish into the unforgiving world?


End file.
